Practice
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Kendall thinks he and Jo are going to take their relationship to the next level soon and gets worried about messing up. Luckily Logan's there to help him practice. Oneshot. LoganxKendall.


**Practice**

**Authors Note: Eh, Poge does not know if she likes this or not. You can tell based on the fact that Poge is writing her authors note in 3rd person, lol. Anyway not sure if I like it, but on the plus side I did manage to write a sex scene which I've been struggling with a lot latly (too much church!). So let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

Kendall walked into apartment 2J at around 11 o'clock with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"I take it the date went well?" James asked looking at him from the couch.

"You'd better believe it my friend." Kendall replied sitting down between James and Logan.

Kendall and Jo had been dating for around six months. It was the longest relationship Kendall had ever had, not to mention the most serious.

"Did you get some?" Carlos asked from the other side of Logan. Logan slapped him.

"What was that for?!"

"If he did he'll let you know; you don't have to be so nosey all the time."

"Well you don't have to tell me what to do all the time!"

"Come on boys; don't make me turn that couch around!" Mrs. Knight yelled from the other room after hearing the yelling.

Kendall and James stifled their laughter as Carlos and Logan glared at one another.

"Well, in case you're still wondering I didn't score tonight." Kendall said to Carlos. "But, I'm thinking our next date will be the night."

"You dog!" Carlos screamed leaning over Logan to rub Kendall's hair.

"Dude, stay quiet, my mom's going to hear!" Kendall whispered loudly trying not to laugh.

"Dude, aren't you worried?" James asked.

"About what?" Kendall asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, it's your first time, it's going to be a little rough."

"I'll be fine; just because you couldn't get it right the first time doesn't mean I can't."

James was the only member of the group who wasn't a virgin. He'd lost his V-card back in Minnesota when he was 15; he was too pretty for his own good. The senior girls had all thought he was gorgeous and hadn't wasted much time in waiting to tell him.

He'd had sex a few times. Meanwhile the rest of the band lagged behind him. Kendall had obviously made-out with Jo- hell he'd even gotten her shirt off! But that's where his experience ran out.

Logan was behind him in experience. He'd made-out with a couple of girls, but that was as far as Logan got. He seemed to attract a lot of freaky girls.

Meanwhile Carlos hadn't even had a girlfriend, let alone made-out with one. He did get a peck on the cheek from a girl back in third grade though.

James scoffed. "I did just fine; I just don't think you will."

"What could go wrong?" Kendall said confidently.

"What if you can't get her bra off?" Carlos asked.

"What?"

"It happens in movies all the time! The guy can't get the bra undone and then the girl laughs at him and decides not to have sex with him!" Carlos says horrified.

"What movies are you watching?" James asked.

"You're being ridiculous; it can't be that hard. Besides if he can't get it can't he just pull it over her head?" Logan asked logically.

"If he wants to kill the mood." James said shrugging.

"I'll be fine. You guys need to stop doubting my abilities."

"Hey, I stuck up for you!"

"That's because you're my only real friend Logie." Kendall said ruffling his hair before he stood up. "Now I'm going to go to bed; coming?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat." Logan said getting up to follow Kendall to their shared room.

"Night guys!" Carlos said waving.

"Think about what we said Kendall!" James said standing up and leading Carlos to their room.

Once the door was shut to Logan and Kendall's room was shut Kendall sat down on his bed and sighed.

"You aren't taking them seriously are you?" Logan asked looking at Kendall.

"What if their right? I mean James has had sex before, he'd know."

"Aren't you supposed to be the confident one?" Logan asked.

"I am; I just don't wanna mess this up."

"You won't." Logan said lying down in his bed. "Can I turn off the light?"

"Why won't you ever talk to me about Jo related stuff?"

"What are you talking about? I just was."

"You were trying to end the conversation so we wouldn't talk about it anymore."

"I was not."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't and if you want to talk about then we'll talk about it."

"Good. I want to talk about it." Kendall said smirking.

Logan sighed and sat up. "Okay."

"So what if I can't get her bra off?"

"You'll be able to get it off."

"How do you know?"

"Because you can do anything."

"What?" Kendall asked raising an eyebrow.

"You can do anything. You've never not been able to do something you've put your mind to."

"…Yeah." Kendall said as a smirk slowly grew onto his face.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Good, now can we go to sleep?"

"I'd just feel better if I could practice, you know?"

Logan shrugged. "I guess."

Kendall smiled evilly at Logan.

"No." Logan said seeing the evil glint in Kendall's eyes.

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"Logan."

"No, no, I'm not doing it."

"Please Logie?" Kendall begged as be did his puppy dog pout.

"…Fine!" Logan huffed.

"Thanks."

"I told you you always get what you want." Logan said walking over to his closet and pulling out a bra. "I'm not wearing the dress." He said seriously to Kendall.

"That's cool, but I still can't believe you kept my mom's bra." Kendall said smiling.

Logan blushed like crazy. "She said it didn't fit her!" Kendall snickered.

"Do you want my help or not?" Logan asked agitated.

"I'm sorry, I'll be nice." Kendall said as he put on an innocent smile.

Logan rolled his eyes as he removed his shirt and put on the bra. "Okay, now take if off." Logan said ignoring Kendall's snicker.

"Dude, I can't like this. I need to be in the same state of mind I'll be in with Jo."

"What do you want me to do?" Logan asked seemingly deciding to just follow Kendall's instructions.

"Well for a start you can come sit on my bed." Kendall said patting the spot beside him.

Logan didn't ask any questions as he sat on Kendall's bed.

"Second, you need clothes. I can't take you seriously with just a bra on."

"I'm not wearing a dress." Logan said glaring.

"How about you put on one of my shirts? Jo wears 'em sometimes."

"Give me one."

Kendall walked over to his closet and picked out his blue flannel shirt before throwing it to Logan who quickly pulled it on.

"Anything else?" Logan asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, loosen up!"

"Excuse me for thinking this is a little awkward." Logan said rolling his eyes.

"No," Kendall said as he pushed Logan down on the bed and climbed on top of him. "THIS is a little awkward."

Logan blushed.

"Jo, you look stunning tonight."

"We're seriously going to role-play this?" Logan whined.

"Please?" Kendall asked giving Logan the smile that always made him give into Kendall's wildest dreams and desires.

Logan sighed. "Thank you Kendall; you don't look so bad yourself." Logan said in a high pitched voice.

Kendall smirked loving that, once again, Logan bent to his whims.

"I had a great time with you tonight, but I think it's about to get even better." Kendall bent down to say the last half of his sentence huskily in Logan's ear.

Kendall felt Logan shiver beneath him.

"And why is that?" Logan asked suggestively.

"Because I'm going to make love to you tonight." Kendall said before sticking his tongue out to lick around Logan's ear.

Logan bit back a moan. Kendall enjoyed it more than he should have.

"What do you say Jo?"

"Let's do it." Logan said struggling to keep his voice high pitched.

"I knew you'd say that." Kendall said as he kissed his way from Logan's ear to his collarbone.

Kendall knew he was abusing his power over Logan, but then again, didn't he always? The next day he would pretend this never happened and Logan would do the same, so why not have fun with him while he could?

"G-God Kendall." Logan grunted as Kendall started to suck on his neck.

"Come on Logan, Jo wouldn't hold back. She'd be all over me by now." Oh yeah, he was definitely taking advantage of Logan.

Logan wrapped his hands around Kendall's neck thankful for an excuse to do what he'd wanted to do for so long.

"God Kendall, you are a freaking God! I want you to touch me everywhere!" Logan moaned out as he pulled Kendall's body closer to his.

"Really? Everywhere?" Kendall asked as he started unbuttoning the shirt Logan was wearing.

"Yes! Everywhere!"

Kendall smirked as he unbuttoned the last button and pulled the shirt off of Logan.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" Kendall asked as he circled his finger around Logan's bra clad nipple.

"Everywhere! My chest, my stomach, my d- v-vagina!" Logan screamed barley catching himself before saying dick.

Kendall brought his head down mere inches from Logan's lips. "What was that last one?"

Logan pulled Kendall's head down and kissed him.

It was the last thing Kendall had expected him to do. Of course based on Logan's face as he pulled away it was the last thing he himself had expected to do.

"Where do you want me to touch you Logan?" Kendall asked gazing deeply into Logan's eyes.

"I'm so hard." Logan whimpered instead of answering the question.

Kendall pulled Logan's face to his to kiss him again. His tongue quickly lunged into Logan's already opened mouth. Their tongues attacked each other vigorously as if trying to make up for years worth of ignored sexual tension.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard." Kendall mumbled against Logan's mouth as he lowered his bottom half to touch Logan's.

They moaned into each others mouths as Kendall started grinding his body against Logan's adding friction.

"I want to fuck you so fucking bad. I want to fuck you so hard that you can't even walk." Kendall confessed as his pace sped up.

"Do it Kendall! P-Please do it!"

Kendall lifted up his body and detached his mouth from Logan's. He reached his hands down and in record time he had both himself and Logan naked. He watched Logan pant as the pre-cum rolled off the tip of his dick. He forced his eyes to look up at Logan's face.

"Love you Logie."

Logan smiled at him. "Love you too, and I'll love you after."

Kendall felt like his heart had exploded. He reached up and gently kissed Logan before sticking out his fingers. "Suck?"

Logan smirked before taking Kendall's fingers in his mouth and getting them wet. Once they were wet enough Kendall took them out of Logan's mouth and put Logan's legs on his shoulders to prop him up before slowly pushing one digit into Logan's opening.

Logan immediately tightened around Kendall's finger.

"Relax, I won't hurt you." Kendall said soothingly.

Logan slowly relaxed and allowed Kendall to move the finger around a little before Kendall warned him that he was adding another finger.

Logan stayed relaxed as Kendall put in the second finger and started to scissor them. It was uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt.

Kendall kept stretching Logan's hole despite the fact that all he wanted was to stick his dick into Logan's warm opening.

Finally he couldn't take it and pulled his fingers out. He rubbed the pre-cum that was already on his dick around and spit a little on his hand to rub on Logan's entrance.

"You ready?" Kendall asked positioning himself against Logan's entrance.

"Yeah, but can you do something first?"

"What?"

"Take this stupid bra off of me!"

Kendall smirked before pulling the bra over his head not even bothering to undo it. Both boys smiled at one another.

"Tell me if I go to fast." Kendall said knowing that all he wanted to do was screw Logan mercilessly.

"Okay."

Kendall slowly pushed into Logan. Logan hissed in pain while Kendall hissed in pleasure. Kendall grabbed Logan's cock and started to pump it trying to lessen the smaller boy's pain. Kendall kept pushing until he was all the way inside of Logan.

It took everything he had just to keep still. Logan was so tight, but he knew that Logan was holding back a scream. It felt like forever before Logan finally told Kendall to move.

Kendall started to slowly thrust in and out of Logan as he continued to touch Logan's dick.

Within a few thrusts Kendall felt as if he was going to burst, but he knew he had to hold out, at least until he could get Logan to enjoy it.

He pushed in once again and finally he heard Logan moan; he'd found the spot. He jabbed fast and hard at the spot continuously as he and Logan both got closer to the edge. Finally with one last hard thrust Logan came, tensing in a way that made Kendall immediately cum.

They stayed against each other until both of their orgasms were over.

Kendall dropped like a rock as soon as his was over and moved to lie beside Logan.

"That was amazing." Kendall said as he turned to kiss Logan's cheek.

"Totally worth wearing a bra." Logan said as he moved closer to Kendall's body, practically begging Kendall to cuddle with him.

Kendall wrapped his arms around him. "Ya know I never did unhook that bra."

"Nope."

"Guess I'll have to cancel my next date with Jo so I can try again."

Logan's face lit up. "I guess you will, and if you don't get it right then you can always try again."

Kendall smiled. "Okay, but just so you know it might take awhile."

"Dully noted." Logan said before both boys closed their eyes to get some sleep.


End file.
